Angel's Fall
by bakapervert
Summary: A Hero won't fall. A Hero won't stop. A Hero will finish what he set out to do. A Hero will save the people he swore to protect. No matter what.


**Need to read To Aru Majutsu no Index until vol 22 for you to need to understand fully what is going on here.**

**Angel's Fall**

"STOP HER!"

Someone was shouting a cry of despair. The Simurgh was visible in the sky holding a device that was almost completed. From what the tinkers diagnosed, those device affect the weather of the Earth drastically, possibly drowning many of the coastal areas or turning many areas that were lush green before into desert. Yet nobody, heroes or villains could do anything about it. The Simurgh seen everything, past, present, and future and nothing they did could even touch her. The Endbringers had never done anything that could have an effect in a scale this large before, but maybe this was her revenge for two of her brothers that had been defeated before.

Today had been a day filled with unending tragedy. It was started with reports from Dragon in the morning that Simurgh was moving toward Russia's direction.

It was obvious why the Simurgh would choose those area as her target. A few weeks ago, the World War 3 had broke out. Started by one of the most dangerous parahuman alive who had fell to Simurgh's scream a few years ago, Fianna of the Right, a Shaker 10. He caused various accidents around the world, collecting power for his famous right hand and various resources, he finally made his move in the middle of the chaos of World War 3 and formed a gigantic floating castle as his base in the sky of Russia.

The whole world frantically mobilized their force to stop the madman, PRT, the guild, Yangban, Russia's Red Army, Britain's Anglican Church, Rome's Vatican, and many more groups whether they are heroes or villains. The last report even shows that some formidable parahumans from Japan somehow were witnessed fighting in various areas across Russia.

Accelerator was seen carrying an unmoving Last Order in the northern part, while Railgun and a group of Sisters were moving like they were searching for something in the eastern parts. Meltdowner was also reported hunting her former underling, the self proclaimed normal human, Hamasaki Shiage, also known as Minion.

Russia had been swallowed in chaos, where it turned into one massive battlefield where everyone doubted who were their enemies or allies. While every heroes and villains were fighting against each other, Fianna of the Right stays free to keep amassing power inside his floating castle.

Even so, a hope that this war would be over before long appeared out of nowhere. The slayer of Leviathan and Behemoth, Imagine Breaker had reached Fianna's position and engaged him in battle. It was an out of the world battle as could be seen from the ten kilometers hand that was visible even from far away. The power that can be felt from those hand promised absolute destruction for those who dared to oppose it.

Yet a man whose power was just an ability to negate any abnormal force his right hand touched, a mere Striker who didn't even had any Brute rating on his own matched those hand of god blow by blow. After all, this was the man who broke through the wrath of the sea itself to punch Leviathan in the face. This was the man who endured storm of the elements itself and burst forth from the hell Behemoth conjured to sock the Hero Killer right inside its own field of death. Everybody who knew just who was the one that oppose the madman right now held hope that this pointless war would be over soon.

Yet those hopes were dashed when report of Simurgh's movement arrived. Everybody could imagine it instantly, how that winged bitch arranged all of this to dispose the world of one its greatest hero. The one that had disposed two of the five Endbringers. Right when the Simurgh appeared in the battlefield above Russia, suddenly the arm Fianna of the Right hold felt even stronger if that was possible. The man who had held out and survived from the jaw of death even against the force of two Endbringers was visibly struggling.

And yet no one could even go to offer their help. The Simurgh had started her usual sick game and all the parahumans gathered could do were to hold her back and limit the damage. Despair had settled among them and no one had the energy to do anything at this point of time when their failure look absolute.

Those who were still not giving up and had the power to made a difference did their absolute best to deter Simurgh from completing her device. Eidolon could be seen releasing unending streams of multicolored laser that could level a city easily under a minute, Accelerator blasted off a rock that were fit to be called mountain, Eidolon did his best with current powers to aim for the device, Cortana charged ahead with her famous sword to try to bisect the Endbringer, Acqua accompanied her while holding his overlarge sword behind. Many other parahuman add their attack into the mix in the hope of making a difference.

Yet the Simurgh danced gracefully in the air. She evaded beams and steels in a paper thin margin, she redirected every attack to crash into another, and any attack that could hit her didn't even faze her in the slightest. She made a mockery of all of them.

There was not even any new report about the culprit of this incident, Fianna of the Right and his fight against Imagine Breaker. Somehow the Simurgh has blocked the communication or any staff that could reach the floating castle. Today looks like its going to be one of the biggest catastrophe ever recorded in the world.

"Somebody, anybody, stop her! Only a few minute left until the devi…."

Armsmaster was speaking to his armband frantically when suddenly a shadow fell above him. The sky had turned dark. 'No way, there should be still a few minute left before the device could be activated!' he thought hopelessly while the people around him also looked up in powerlessly toward this development.

Yet when he saw the sky, his mind came to a halt. He couldn't comprehend what he saw. That thing shouldn't be here in this place. Instead of clouds or wind, what entered his field of vision was a titanic lump of rock. It took a few moment before he recalled the picture from the pages that he read before. There was no mistake, even with some of its walls and towers destroyed, that was the floating castle Fianna of the Right had build as his base where he plan to subdue the world.

What is the meaning of this? Had Fianna noticed Simurgh here and he came to take revenge? Or maybe the Simurgh had twisted him so much that he came to help her? And what happened to Imagine Breaker? Had he been defeated or maybe they both joined force because of the Endbringer truce?

Many ideas keep appearing in Armsmaster head and he had no way to decide which one was right. Yet he couldn't help but thought how futile this was. Even if in the best case, Fianna of the Right or Imagine Breaker both joined the fight, he couldn't imagine what they could do to make any difference. The combined force of top-tier heroes and villains from all across the world failed to make a dent in Simurgh's body. Adding one or two more parahumans no matter how strong they were, especially in this last minutes wouldn't change much.

Imagine Breaker was even harder to imagine how he could contribute in this fight. He had seen the video where the hero's last stands dealt the final blow against Leviathan and Behemoth, yet Simurgh was a different beast compared to her two brothers. She could predict everything with mobility that exceeded most speedster parahuman. As proofed in this battle, even the combined force of the world's strongest parahumans couldn't make her break sweat, it was impossible a Striker like Clockblocker could reach her in just a few minutes.

Yet while he was thinking all this, the floating castle kept descending toward Simurgh without slowing down one bit. The strangest of all was Simurgh's reaction. If he imagined what a bewildered Simurgh would look like, her current gesture seemed to be a perfect rendition of that imagination. A mountain was falling toward her yet it seemed she couldn't decide where to evade. Maybe this was some kind of her trick?

Then few seconds later, the Simurgh was visibly got clobbered right in the face along with her device by giant castle.

The Thinker's base was in chaos.

The Simurgh was jut got crashed by a falling castle that was dropping with speed 97 km/hour, a slow snail by an Endbringer standard and yet the Endbringer just stayed where she was and accepted it obediently. She was buried and couldn't be seen inside the falling castle, her device of mass destruction was also confirmed destroyed.

Nobody knows what to think. Here were a collection of the smartest and willy parahuman in the world, yet all they could do was watching the screen with gaping mouth unsightly.

Finally one person came back to his sense, shut his mouth, and took an action to find out what in the hell was going on.

"Eyespy, show us what happened inside that castle!"

Eyespy, the parahuman with the power of taking the sight of an area around her in the radius of 50 kilometer and projecting what she seen in front of her.

"I'm trying. But something was interfering in the center of the castle. A blank spot that I can't get sight of!"

"Then get us the sight of the Simurgh! Hurry!"

"Right! I'm on to it!"

All people in the base waited with bated breath. When finally the projection of the area with the Simurgh in it appeared, they could see that she was visibly struggling to release herself from the rubble that trapped her. They could also see that she was staring right ahead of her in something resembling a panic.

"What is she watching in front of her? What's there Eyespy?"

"I don't know! That's the blank spot that I mentioned. I just can't focus on it. If I try to get near, it's like I would got cut off from the vision."

"Try your best then, just face toward that point!"

"I'm trying okay!"

The projection point of view changed. Now they could saw the direction that the Simurgh was staring at. The upper level of the castle. It was a scene of disaster. Everything was torn up. Gravel, steel beam, furniture, rock, everything was falling down. The castle was in the process of destruction. Yet there was one unique shape mixed among those. A Japanese man clad in simple white shirt, jacket that didn't seem thick enough to keep him warm, scarf that he tied around his neck, and a black pants. Average face and average height, with no mask to cover his face, the only thing that set him apart from average man was his pointy hairs. He is falling down right to Simurgh's direction.

"That's Imagine Breaker!"

Hope suddenly returned to the face of everybody inside the base. Excitement ran among them. Everyone knew what the right hand of that man was capable of.

"Get that bitch!" "Finish this!" "Come on! Come on!"

Shouts of anticipation and excitement broke out in every corner. This is it, with this all three of the original Endbringer would be finished. Only a little bit more.

But the Simurgh didn't accept this development obediently. Using her formidable telekinesis, she moved everything in that man's path. Every debris, every furniture, all moved to crush and stop the man falling down. In less than a second, the view of the man was blocked from the projection by all the things that were speeding up to the man's direction.

Some of the things moved in straight lines, some zig-zagged like crazy, some whirled around like a buzz-zaw, some moved around the boy to block his path, while there are some that moved in abstract pattern. Even for a high rating thinker, they would immediately seized by a splitting headache trying to predict those movements. There was no voice that could be heard from the projection, but a thunderous crash could be imagined from the image that was visible. A huge cloud of dust obstructed their vision from the gruesome sight.

An attack from every direction imaginable while approaching a flesh and blood human that didn't have any movement or brute rating, right in the middle of sky without any stepping ground. It looks like this was the end.

Yet before despair could return to the face of the spectators, a shadow appeared from behind the cloud of dust. Suddenly the front part was dispersed by the falling debris and various items, along with the man that should had been crushed in the middle of those globe of debris.

That man bleeds everywhere. His clothes had turned into bloody rag. His left hand had turned into unrecognizable mess. A few jagged rocks and steel bar stuck here and there along his body. But his eyes were still filled with killing intent. His right fist was still tightly clenched. He was still looking straight ahead, unstoppable.

"How can he survived that!" "This proof everything! Even the Simurgh cannot see past those right hand!"

Those right hand negates everything supernatural. Even an attack that could destroy the earth would be gone when touching those right hands. Yet that was all those ability can do. It didn't came with any convenient sense or instinct to tell the user where he need to put that hand to block the incoming attack, nor could that hand be in multiple direction at once, a normal attack from firearms or blunt weapon can broke those arm easily. There were so many ways to went past those hand that normally you'd think the holder of that hand wouldn't live past a week in a cape life.

Yet the man that they currently watched broke through past all that expectation. Leviathan with the force of the seas behind him couldn't stop this man. Behemoth with its field of death and his control of the elements couldn't get away from that fist. And now Simurgh with her omniscience and telekinesis was laying helpless while the hero approach.

Right now, the spectator could feel the terror of what the opponents of this man surely experienced. They were the collection of the strongest and wiliest Thinker in the world. They had overcame many tight spot, using their mind to the fullest, searching for those little chance to dealt a decisive blow to their opponent. They had seen a lot of powerful people fell by cunning to the weak. They had also seen many power that seem absolute, that crushed everything in their way.

They had faced Endbringer many times. Those immortal monster, that toyed around with the most powerful groups in the world with absolute supremacy. They thought they had seen the most terrifying opponent the world could offer.

But the scene in front of their eyes overturned all those belief. The Endbringers were monster. For human to fall in the hand of monster was something normal, no matter how terrifying. But the human in front of them, how could he still stand, no, how could he still even live? There was no sign of regeneration at all on his body. The Thinkers gathered here confirmed that his vital signs were so weak they expected him to drop dead any second. Yet he wouldn't stop. There was no doubt on those eyes. He protected his vital point and advanced. With resolve that refused to give up no matter what happened, the man in front of them was the most terrifying existence.

The Simurgh visibly turned desperate. She struggled even more, throwing everything in front of the man's path. Yet she wouldn't make it in time. The man was right in front of her, his right fist cocked behind. The projection started wavering, it'd turn off at any moment. That right hand start moving, directly to Simurgh's face. The moment before the impact, the projection was cut off.

The time stopped. Nobody made a sound. Yet it didn't last long. Cheers of exultation broke out. A lot of the parahuman gathered were crying, some were yelling to the heaven, clapping voices reverberated inside the base. A few of the operators gathered themselves and spread the news everywhere.

They didn't have any confirmation, no real proof that the Simurgh had been really defeated.

Yet no one was in doubt, and no one questioned it.

The Simurgh had been defeated.


End file.
